


Trapped

by w_x_2



Series: Sam's (Mostly) Hidden Wanks [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's trapped inside the shower and he really <i>is</i> going to need that cold spray of water in order to get rid of his boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 21st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. #4 of a 5+1 'thingy': 5 times Sam wanks in close distance to Dean without getting caught, + 1 time distance separates them and the outcome is different.

Sam's in the shower with a boner to get rid off but is patiently waiting for Dean to get out. He's been able to hide it so far by getting into the toilet first to take a leak and then jumping into the shower unnoticed but he still has it, and it's quite persistent now.

 

Sam's shampooed his hair by the time that Dean walks in, and conditioned it by the time that Dean's done with pressing the flush handle after relieving his own bladder. Luckily the water doesn't go cold as a consequence because Sam's been rinsing his hair under the shower head and would really not appreciate a freezing cold spray of water.

 

The problem is, Dean's decided that he's going to shave and Sam can't really tell him to do it later because they are due to get out on the road soon, so while Dean could've done with ten more minutes in bed, Sam can't tell him to come back in ten minutes because Dean will _know_.

 

Sam huffs under the shower because he really wanted to have a wank. There's no way he's getting out of the shower without it going down because there ain't no way to hide his boner under a towel which Dean will obviously zero in on and have a perfect excuse to pick on Sam for the rest of the day. So really, Sam's trapped inside the shower and he really _is_ going to need that cold spray of water in order to get rid of his boner.

 

Except, on the other hand, Dean doesn't know how far ahead Sam is with his shower, so actually, Sam _has_ enough time to wank unnoticed, knows he can give an excuse for taking longer because he can blame it on his hair which will get Dean to probably call him Samantha for the rest of the day, but that's better than starting the day with a cold shower.

 

And really, truly, it's kind of a kink now, wanking right by Dean and getting away with a sated finished all without getting caught and Dean therefore remaining unaware.

 


End file.
